As new generations of handsets and other wireless communication devices become smaller and embedded with more applications, new antenna designs are needed to provide solutions that address the limitations of these devices. Increasing frequency bandwidth of internal antennas for media applications in cell phones is one example. More specifically, TV reception is one of the next major trends in mobile phone technology. However, standard technologies require that antennas be made larger when operated at low frequencies. Mobile handsets are very small compared to terrestrial TV antennas normally required for good signal reception. Further, as phones have become more compact, near field interactions have become an increasing problem.
Antenna performance is a key parameter for good reception quality. With classical antenna structures, a certain physical volume is required to produce a resonant antenna structure at a particular radio frequency and with a particular bandwidth. In multi-band applications, more than one such resonant antenna structure may be required. Further, the internal TV antenna should not interfere with the main antenna or other ancillary antennas in the handset. Embodiments of the present invention address deficiencies of conventional antenna designs.